My Prince
by ArtemisRED
Summary: Alfred is the Royal Prince of Spades, his life is perfect, that is until a certain boy just stomps into his life.
1. Chapter 1

My Prince

Chapter 1:

Alfred lived in a world of magic and wonder. His life was perfect. As the Prince of the Royal Kingdom of Spades, he had nothing to lose, except for maybe his life.

The Kingdom of Spades was well known for its military tactics and supreme ruling. It really got its name from the 50 year War of Magic when Spades drove the Fey out by force after 47 years of a stalemate. Each of the Fey were either killed, captured, or on the run, except for one. Alfred Jones, Royal Prince and next in line for the Spades throne.

15 years ago

Queen Theodora ran through the halls of the Spades Palace. Her bare feet hit the cold cobblestone floor one after another as her tangled dress flew out behind her. Her usually perfect hair fell down in a mass of dark brown curls that spread across her back. She was running, not for herself, but for her only child.

Less than a week ago, King Richard Jones gave orders to exterminate all the Fey that they could get there hands on. The streets ran thick with blood and the scent of death filled the air. That was, until one of the King's knights found a fey infant curled up in a tight ball in a small corner. Instead of killing the boy, he took him to King Richard. The King ordered the infant to be killed, and he was slain in the great room while the king and queen watched. The knight took the baby and put him on the marble floor, drew his knife, and plunged it into the heart of the crying infant. Only to realize that all that was left was a pile of magic dust.

"We were tricked?!" the King shouted.

As he yelled, Queen Therodora picked up her skirts and started to run to the young prince's bed chambers. She knew all about Fey trickery, how they would take away a child and replace it with a doll or toy of some sort. When she reached the chambers, she threw open the door and burst into the room. There on the floor was her young prince Matthew, playing with his toys.

Or so she thought.

RED~

First Spades fanfic! YIPPEE! Sorry that it's so short.


	2. Chapter 2

My Prince Chapter 2

Alfred walked around the garden. It was the only place that he could really think. Even though the palace was enormous, the garden never ended. That was one of the reasons that Alfred loved it so much. It was the only place that he truly could be himself.

Alfred looked around to make sure that he was alone. He listened for any sound of movement and smelt the air. Satisfied, he unclasped his heavy royal blue from his neck. He let his wings stretch out and basked in the spring sun. He pushed himself off the ground and into the air. He flew around the small alcove that he went to nearly every day. He was so happy that he didn't happen to hear the soft footsteps heading his way

Arthur Kirkland had worked at the palace since he was a child. He scrubbed floors, wiped down windows, and occasionally tended to the royal garden. Arthur loved the royal garden with all of the brightly colored roses. There were the traditional blue and purple, but there was also a mix of black, white, red, and gold. God only knew how the gardeners managed to grow gold roses. There were very few of the gold roses, and they would end up in the weirdest places. Blue roses would surround one, another could be found near the small stone bridge that stood over the river that snaked through the garden. Yet, the oddest place for a gold rose, was where the 5,000-year-old willow tree was. The tree sat alone, overlooking the bridge and river. There, right in front of the tree, facing the river was the single gold rose. It hadn't bloomed yet and Arthur didn't know why. It was the only rose in the vast garden that had yet to bloom. Arthur always paid special attention to the rose whenever he was on garden duty. He would water it, sing it soft melodies, and remove any dirt from its leafs and unblossomed petals. Occasionally, when no one was around, he would talk to the rose, as if it was his only friend. In truth, Arthur didn't have any friends. Sometimes he would talk to the castle's staff, but it was only for work, and unlike his other staff members, he didn't party after a hard day's work. In fact, he had never been drunk before. Some people would say that he was a liar, but Arthur was used to it, since he was the runt of his family.

He was always bullied for being the smallest, weakest, and smartest. Every night, he used to get beaten without fail by his drunken father. His father, although thoroughly knocked off his ass, was smart and hit him in places where no one would see. Unless, he took off his clothing and the whole family knew that his pride was too high a cost to ever commit a thing. His brother's were almost exact copies of their father. They would come home drunk late into the night, or wouldn't ever come home until the next morning. But since his brothers were all great warriors of the realm, he would get blamed for being drunk and upsetting his mother.

Diana Kirkland was a kind woman married into a cruel family. She was sweet, smart, and back in her youth, she was quite the daredevil. That was until lord Kirkland decided to arrange a marriage with his son and her, so as to show that the Kirkland family could tame anyone. Lady Diana was the only person that truly knew Arthur, with the exception of the gold rose from the garden.

Thinking of his mother and the rose always made his mind wander, along with his body. And that wandering lead him to his current situation.

Arthur always knew that the Prince of Spades was a little off the chain, but he never expected to see him grow wings and take flight. Confused, Arthur went closer for another look. Doing so, Arthur realized that anywhere he moved, the flying prince could spot him easily. So, he opted for a different approach and slid next to the gray stone statue that sat at the alcove's entrance. He slid behind it and had less than an inch to spare between the tall bushes that made up the alcove's walls, and the stone statue. He was grateful for his small form and lean body as he watched the prince. Thinking, that he was observing unseen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alfred sensed movement near the alcove's entrance as he flew around it. Thinking quickly, he made a sharp turn to look at who was moving. He saw a small flash of brown cloth and he realized that it was one of the servants. He already knew that they had seen him so he decided to put on a little show. He did quite a few flips and quick turns, some were just to show off, others were to see if the servant moved. After a few turns he realized that the servant wasn't going to go anywhere. Alfred stopped and put his feet on the ground and waited. He heard a rustle from the bushes and looked at the shaking leafs; as the servant pushed himself out.

Alfred waited as he saw a flick of light blond hair and the body of a small thin man began to appear. He watched as the man struggled behind the statue, trying to get out. Alfred had to put a hand over his mouth to stifle the laugh that was escaping. The servant boy had leaves and dirt in his hair and on his clothing. Not only that but, the servant got stuck halfway trying to get out. The man's top half seemed to slip out okay, but it seemed as if his hips were too wide. Alfred watched as the servant struggled until he couldn't hold in his laughter. Some peoples laughter was loud, but Alfred's was just obnoxious. He laughed so hard that his stomach hurt from clutching his sides. The fact that the servant's face was red didn't help either.

) #(%&

Eventually, Arthur was able to wiggle free and escape the prince's laughter. He ran like a speeding bullet to the old willow tree. It was his escape route for everything, and it once again served its purpose well. Arthur stayed there for a few hours just speaking to the rose and pulling the twigs out of his hair. As the sun was setting, Arthur went back inside the castle to help with the dinner dishes. One of the only calming thoughts he had was that he wouldn't have to see the prince again.

ArtemisRed~

Sorry that tis took so long; i was moving and kinda lost the story


End file.
